


Alienus Domesticus

by dovahgriin



Series: Mystic [5]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien/Human Hybrids, Alien/Human Relationships, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Other, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slice of Life, Symbabies, hybrid children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahgriin/pseuds/dovahgriin
Summary: They say that it takes a village to raise a child. Whoevertheyare, they clearly haven’t experienced six human-symbiote hybrid babies.{A collection of prompts/snapshots that give a look into the more domestic side of life that you’ve built with Mystic}





	Alienus Domesticus

“The  _ hell _ do you mean, you  _ lost the baby?” _ Eddie’s voice cracks halfway through the sentence. The phone creaks under the strain of your hand — and Mystic’s. 

“I can’t fucking _ find him,” _ you groan, nails digging into your thigh. “The jackass wandered off while I was making food and we don’t even know if he’s still in the goddamn house or not. I don’t even know how he got out of the high chair.”

“Jesus Christ.” You hear him run a hand over his face. “Look, Vee and I can come home and look around the neighborhood — the kid’s barely six months old, he can’t have gotten far.”

“Really? That’d be - that’d be fantastic, man.”

“Yeah, no problem.” His motorcycle revs in the background. “See you in a bit.”

“Thanks, Eddie.” The phone crumples in your hand, effectively ending the call. You growl. “Mother _ fucker.” _

You can’t believe that Ghost just up and vanished.  _ Turn my back for one goddamn minute _ —!

**“let me have control,”** Mystic says.  **“i have better senses than you.”**

“Have at it,” you mutter. You’d just been about to suggest it yourself. 

She flows over you, encasing your skin in an almost-impenetrable shell. The two of you breathe in unison.  **_Scent, scentscentscent_ ** **_where_ ** **_is Ghost?_ **

As one, you and Mystic scan the room, head cocked for optimal hearing. There’s nothing… nothing…  _ there. _ Something scuffles in the walls, and the unmistakable sound of a baby’s giggle comes through the plaster, albeit muffled. 

_ There! _

**“i know.”**

_ Baby, I don’t care if you have to rip open the wall, just get our son out of the fucking crawl space. It ain’t safe for a kid in there! _ Images of rough wood and nails and what probably is insulation burn through your brain, and Mystic stiffens.

**“on it.”** It’s always a treat, seeing Mystic putting her strength to use (even if it’s not on you). Your fingers elongate and fuse into a shape that resembles a gardening trowel as Mystic paces along the wall, trying to pinpoint where Ghost is hiding. There’s a scritching down just below and to the right of your knee. That’s all the location that Mystic needs. 

She digs your hands into the wall, cracking the plaster into a spider’s web of broken pieces that crumble underneath your fingers. It’s alarming, seeing how easily you can break your home. 

**“we’ll fix it, dove,”** Mystic grunts, breaking off a piece of stucco the size of your (normal) head,  **“we’ll make it better than before, even. safer. more baby-resistant.”**

She  _ sounds _ calm, but the anxiety gripping your insides tells you otherwise.

Eddie’s Ducati Scrambler rumbles into the garage. Something inside of you relaxes, even if you’re still tense from making the hole in your wall big enough to pull Ghost through without bumping him against anything. You can hear Eddie calling out for you.

**“in here!”**

Eddie makes an appearance in the hallway from the garage. He looks… haggard. Venom ripples over his arms and chest like a jacket, which, you suppose, is the point. “Where is — what the  _ hell _ are you two doing?”

**“ghost is in the wall.”**

“He’s where now?”

**“in. the. wall.”** Irritation colors your words, sending your tone spiraling into a growl.  **“we don’t know** **_how_ ** **he got** **_in,_ ** **but we’re getting him** **_out.”_ **

“Alright, okay, that’s… yeah. Need any help?”

**“... if you could make the hole a bit bigger, that’d be great.”**

“I can do that. Lemme just…” Venom coils around Eddie’s arms, thickening them with inky muscle. Their hands become claws, which prove to be much more effective in tearing down the drywall. You can hear Ghost babbling happily.

_ At least he’s not crying. _ You don’t think that you would be handling this situation quite as well if your kid had been crying in the wall.  _ At least he’s not scared. _

“Is this big enough?” Eddie looks up at you as you peer over his shoulder. 

**“yes. thank you.”**

“Hey, it was no problem. Grab the sprog and then we can get to patching this up.” 

You grunt as he steps to the side, allowing you to reach into the wall.  **“that’s exactly what we were** **_going_ ** **to do.”**

If Eddie replies, you don’t hear him. All of your attention is focused on snatching your kid back from Certain Death™ in the wall. Ghost bats at your hands, laughing. You sigh.  **“c’mon, kiddo, cooperate.”**

_ “Ba Ma Ba,” _ he giggles. You can’t help the smile that spreads across your face.

**“come to baba, sprog. come on!”** The cooing tone of your voice sounds over the top to you, but it seems to do the trick. Ghost begins to crawl closer to you. Extra arms sprout from your torso as you reach for him.  **“that’s it, you’re almost — what the** **_fuck._ ** **what. the. fuck.”**

Eddie doesn’t even correct your language. He’s just as flabbergasted as you and Mystic are.

Ghost crawled through the wall. He crawled  _ through the wall. _ You and Mystic are so surprised that your bonded form falls away, leaving just you with your arms in a completely unnecessary hole in the wall. You blink.

Your kid just crawled straight through a solid object. He just crawled through around  _ three inches of plaster. _ “What.”

_ Hey. Get out here. _ Mystic appears on your shoulder. You look at her out of the corner of your eye as you scoop Ghost into your arms.

“Is this what you and Vee were talking about when you said that symbiotes have unique talents?”

**“yes.”**


End file.
